


Midnight Talks

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Lilly takes care of baby Harry
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Midnight Talks

Lilly laid in bed sleeping next to James as the sound of a crying babe came from the next room. 

James groan rolling over muttered, “Lilly. It's Harry.” 

Lilly woke with a start and then groaned also. Rolling out of bed and sluggishly making her way to the nursery she entered into the room to see a red face Harry crying at the top of his lungs in need of more milk from his mom. 

“Shhh shhh shh, I’m here now sweetie. Shh” Lilly shushed at her son picking him up. She set him on the changing table make a quick work at changing his diaper and then swaddled him in a blanket. She headed for the rocker in the corner of the room. Unlatching her nursing bra she brought Harry’s head up to her breast. Then she guided him on and sighed with relief that it wasn’t as painful him latching on as it had been the pass several days. Laying her head back she started rocking the chair and softly started singing.

“You are safe in my arms.  
It’s where you belong,  
And there’s no place that I’d rather be than here with you.  
Yes, you are safe in my arms.  
It’s where you belong,  
And there’s no place that I’d rather be than here with you.”

Lilly smiled looking down at her son and said.

“Oh, sweetie. Momma loves you so much, do you know that? I can’t wait to watch you grow up and become the great man I know you will be. I’m so great full you are going to grow up knowing how loved you are and surrounded by so many uncles who love and will coddle you. Momma and Daddy will never leave you, ok Harry.   
I wonder what you will be when you grow up. I pray for my sake its not a professional quidditch player or an Auror. Lord know your Father frightens me enough with talks of you riding a broom let alone wait for him to come home and hoping he isn’t injured from work.” Lilly sighs softly looking down at Harry as he begins to doze off on the breast. 

Quickly detaching herself fro his mouth Lilly quickly puts a pacifier in his mouth so he wouldn’t notice the loss of his mother’s breast and she carries him over and places him gently in the crib. Tip toeing out of the room Lilly closes the door behind her softly and makes her way back to bed with James. 

James reaches out and grab Lilly around the waist after feeling her slide under the sheet and peppers the side of her neck with kisses. Lilly snuggles deeper into James’ embrace and spoke out.

“James?” Her husband responded with a grunt waiting for her to continue.

“Promise me we are going to survive this war. Promise me we get to watch Harry grow up and start a family of his own. Promise me that you won’t leave us.” Lilly eyes water and she turned her body cuddling into James’ chest letting her tears flow. 

James now fully awake at the pleads of his wife sighs and kisses the top of her head holding her tight.   
“Lily,” James started pulling back so he can see his wife’s face.

“With everything that is within me we will survive this. We will always be together as a family. We will have more kids and we will watch them grow. We are going to be freaking awesome grandparents and then we will be at peace when our time comes. Lily I will do everything that is within my powers for us to all making it to the other side of this thing.”  
James kiss the top of her head again. Pushing her head into his chest he whispered.

“Now go to sleep my flower. Harry wakes up way too early for us to still be awake.” Lily smiled softly and drifted off to sleep with James promises echoed in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story. The song Lily sings is a song my husband and I sing to our kids.


End file.
